Angels
Angels or Angelkind Introduction Angels are winged beings with the ability to fly, speed and strength and are as close to immortal as can be. That are a very powerful and nigh-immortal species implied to have existed even before the dawn of humankind. Angels also produce a toxin that must be regularly discharged into somebody else or it drives them insane, thus they create vampires—Made from willing human volunteers. Description The angels, despite the myths, were not heavenly agents. They were rulers and businessmen, practical and merciless. They did not like losing their investments. They relied on the Guild and its hunters to retrieve their runaways. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) History / Legend Angels had been part of mankind's history since the earliest cave paintings, and they still remained a mystery. Humans spun a thousand myths to explain the existence of angel kind—scions of the gods, or a more advanced species. Only one thing was certain—they were the rulers of the world, and they knew it.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 About Types of Angels or States of Being * Angels * Archangels * Ancients * Sleepers * Legion * Bloodborn Ruling Body * Cadre of Ten Powers & Abilities * Ability to Fly * Immortality * Ascension * Angel Dust - not all have it * Glow—especially when angry, just before someone is killed * Keen eyesight—like raptors, can see the tiniest of details even during flight. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 * Their abilities are tied to who they are.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 * Angels are resilient, survive a lot, don't have diseases. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 * Immortality takes time to grow into. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 Weaknesses * All Angels carry the potential to become Bloodborn, a kind of vampire-like Angel madness. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 To kill an Angel: * Angelfire * Head is cut off and burned.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Young Angels: partially dismembered would die.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Older Angels: Total dismemberment—however, if the head was left whole, there was a chance of regeneration.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Adulthood * hundred-year mark that constituted adulthood among angel kind. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 3 Laws / Taboo * Angels in Sleep were inviolate. It was one of their most fundamental laws. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Archangels decide who gets Made and who does the Making. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Children are not to be touched. It is their most sacred law. But some believe it's only angelic children who matter.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Places / Locations / Residences / Compounds / Palaces / Etc * Refuge * Tower * Angel Enclave * Raphael's Enclave Home * Forbidden City * Raphael's Refuge Residence * Lijuan's Citidel * Rohan's Palace * Brotherhood Village (Alexander's origin) * Library * Medica * Rohan's Palace * Category: Raphael's Court * Category: Lijuan's Court * Category: Amanat * Category: Titus Court * Category: Alexander's Court * Category: Tower Characteristics / Traits / Nature * Angels didn't feel the cold the same way mortals did, but worth was always welcome. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 5 * They could feel the cold, but were in no danger of frostbite.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 * Archangels are as different from Angels as Mortals were from Vampires.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 * Angelic vengeance could be soul-destructively brutal."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Angel's bodies are capable of healing the most horrific wounds, but the cost is pain. No drug to numb pain will work on angelic bodies, though they've tried to find such for centuries. They can only soften the hurt, not eliminate it. * Nobody said no to an angel. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 * When an angel glowed, he became a being of absolute power, power that was usually directed to kill or destroy. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 * Angelkind isn't exactly known for it's lack of excess. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * For angels, their 3rd century of life tended to be the defining moment between childhood and adulthood. Wings * An angel was fully conscious of any impact on his wings, whether it be in the center or at the very edge of his primaries—not only the upper arch. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Some had unique pattern signatures in their wings. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * There is a Angel Gun specifically meant to damage angel wings, to buy a human time to escape. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 * They grow back, heal, takes time—records show it takes an angel longer to heal his wings than anything else.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 * Wings can be sexually sensitive but only in sexual situations.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 * Generally very sensitive at the arched line above the shoulders. * Wings came in all varieties of color combinations. * Wings of Angel children could be torn apart easily, they were very fragile looking. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * All angels could float in water, their wings buoyant. However, that buoyancy made athletic swimming, particularly deep dives, difficult. Catastrophic Events * The Falling * Cascade Angelic Pairs * Some long-mated Angel couples were rumored to share an effortless mental link across time and distance. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Angel Children and Reproduction * Babes were rare among immortals. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 * Angels don't reproduce like humans, only a single child may be born in a decade.Archangel's Legion, ch. 2 * Angel children are frailer Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * Being a child among angels is a joy—they are spoiled and petted. Even some of the crueler angels wouldn't harm a child's heart. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 The Made * Angels Made Vampires * Angels didn't Make other angels * Ambrosia—rare substance that only an archangel can produce one time that lets them make another angel—extremely rare. Legend says they must truly love. Toxins * Angel bodies produce a toxin that needs to be purged at regular intervals. The older we are, the longer the intervals. They build up an immunity. After a point, the toxin begins to bond with their cells, mutating. That base immunity meant an archangel always had a certain level in his blood. The only way to purge the buildup before it goes critical is by transfer to a living human. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 * They get something back from the transfer, something that keeps the toxin stable, but even after all these millennia, we know not what. Origin Theories * Some think their messengers from the gods * Some just think they're a different species—what humans may evolve to in billions of years * Angels have been around since the earliest cave drawings * There were as many explanations as there were stars in the skies "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Physical Description / Attributes * Wings all varieties of color combinations. * Angel Children: they appeared significantly frailer, their wings delicate. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Other Details * Angels grow into their immortality over the course of centuries. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance" * Angels occasionally need an infusion of energy—especially after expending a lot or after an major injury. It happens rarely. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 * It was highly unusual for an angel to request emancipation as an adolescent. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 3 * Angels and Archangels in long standing personal relationships tend to hold on to the stability and their sanity longer. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Immunity to Angelic powers: there were rumors that some humans had it. Raphael wondered it Ransom had it. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 * Angels never walk the streets—when they do, it causes all kinds of excitement. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * Angels had money to burn.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 * Angles have nightmares, too.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Known Angels * [[Alexander|'Alexander']]: an Ancient Archangel * [[Alia|'Alia']]: a mother, a friend and neighbor of Jessamy * [[Andromeda|'Andromeda']]: * [[Andreas|'Andreas']]: * [[Antonicus|'Antonicus']]: * [[Aodhan|'Aodhan']]: * [[Astaad|'Astaad']]: * [[Augustus|'Augustus']]: * [[Aurelani|'Aurelani']]: * [[Avi|'Avi']]:' * [[Azec|'Azec]]:' * [[Caliane|'Caliane]]:' * [[Cassandra|'Cassandra]]:' * [[Cato|'Cato]]:' * [[Charisemnon|'Charisemnon]]:' * [[Dahariel|'Dahariel]]:''' * '''Donael: former member of the Luminata, 9,000 years old * [[Elena Deveraux|'Elena Deveraux']]:' * [[Elijah|'Elijah]]:' * [[Eris|'Eris]]:' * [[Favashi|'Favashi]]:' * [[Galen|'Galen]]:' * [[Hannah|'Hannah]]:' * [[Heng|'Heng]]:' * [[Illium|'Illium]]:''' * '''Imalia: Aodhan's sister, 1,200 years old * [[Izak|'Izak']]:' * [[Jariel|'Jariel]]:' * [[Jason|'Jason]]:' * [[Jelena|'Jelena]]: * [[Jessamy|'Jessamy']]:' * [[Kahla|'Kahla]]:' * [[Keir|'Keir]]:' * [[Lailah|'Lailah]]:' * [[Lijuan|'Lijuan]]:' * [[Mahiya|'Mahiya]]:' * [[Michaela|'Michaela]]:' * [[Mr. Ebose|'Mr. Ebose]]:' * [[Mr. Lacarre|'Mr. Lacarre]]:' * [[Nadiel|'Nadiel]]:' * [[Nazarach|'Nazarach]]:' * [[Neha|'Neha]]:' * [[Nimra|'Nimra]]:' * [[Nivriti|'Nivriti]]:''' * '''Ophelia: an artist renowned for her light work * [[Orios|'Orios']]:' * [[Osiris|'Osiris]]:' * [[Philomena|'Philomena]]:' * [[Raphael|'Raphael]]: * [[Rhoswen|'Rhoswen']]: * [[Rohan|'Rohan']]: * [[Sam|'Sam']]: * [[Saraia|'Saraia']]: * [[Sharine|'Sharine']]: * [[Suyin|'Suyin']]: * [[Tanae|'Tanae']]: * Tarquin: an Archangel & an artist, has Slept for the last 50,000 years * [[Tasha|'Tasha']]: * [[Uram|'Uram']]: * [[Xander|'Xander']]: * [[Xi|'Xi']]: * [[Yaviel|'Yaviel']]: * [[Zaria|'Zaria']]: Associated Groups, Things, Places, Events, States of being, etc. * Aeclari * Ambrosia * Angel Dust * Angel of Blood * Angelfire * Angelstruck * Angel Gun * Ancients * Anshara * Archangels * Ascension * Black Rain * Bloodborn * Cadre of Ten * Cascade * Consort * Dark Age * Elena’s Guard * Enclave * The Falling * Glamour * Historian * Legion * Luminata * Made * Made Angel * Melding * Primary * Quiet * Reborn * Scholar * Scourge * Sending * The Seven * Sleep * Vampires * War of Life and Death * Weapons Master * Wing Brotherhood * Wildfire Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Illium was waiting outside the bank for Elena Deveraux. People were taking pictures and video while he was showing off. Angels never walk the streets.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Elena Deveraux becomes the first Made Angel ever—Made by Raphael.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena stays at the Refuge a while to be protected and to train to gain strength—to prepare to go to Lijuan's for a ball.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 An angel is behind the beating of Noel, but with vampire helpers.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 Elena starts lessons with Jessamy learn about the ways of angels.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 An angel is behind the kidnapping of Sam, but with vampire helpers.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13–14 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion Hundreds of Angels fell from the sky of New York City without warning all at one time over the City of New York, over a four hour period—eight hundred and eighty seven angels fell in total. The incident came to be known as "The Falling". Archangel's Legion, ch. 2 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Alexander rises from Sleep. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 Quotes : "You'd be surprised at what they consider acceptable." Raphael's pitiless justice, Michaela's hungry sexuality, Uram's butchery, none of it would fit with her father's perception of the angels. — Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : "That first flight is something you never forget—the rush of air as your wings spread, the intoxicating freedom, the sheer joy that dances in the soul from being all that you're meant to be." — Illium trying to encourage ElenaArchangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 : "Even an immortal," Raphael said quietly, "has nightmares." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 See Also * Vampires * Guild Hunters * Archangels * Full Reading List Notes They are called "angels" only because they are winged beings—They have nothing to do with any kind of belief system. Book References ✥ Category:Supernatural Types Category:Angels